1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to memory card assemblies.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
In printed wiring board and memory card assemblies, a printed wiring board is conventionally fixed at its rear edge to an elongated receptacle which is pivotally connected to a frame in which the printed wiring board rests. Above and below the frame there are metallic cover plates. It is necessary that the printed wiring board be grounded to each of these plates. To accomplish this grounding, a pair of small springs are conventionally soldered to the printed wiring board. Because of the small size of these springs and the difficulty in handling them, this spring soldering process is expensive and time consuming. A need, therefore, exists for an improved means of grounding the printed wiring board in memory card assemblies.